rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Taking Control
"Taking Control" is the fifty-first episode of RWBY and the eleventh episode of Volume 4. It premiered for Rooster Teeth sponsors on January 28th, 2017 and was released for non-FIRST registered users of the Rooster Teeth site on January 29th, 2017. It will be made public on February 4th, 2017. Summary In Salem’s Domain, Cinder Fall trains under Salem’s guidance in using her Fall Maiden powers against Grimm. Tyrian returns, fearful of displeasing Salem by not returning with Ruby Rose. He defends his failure by informing her that he poisoned Qrow Branwen. Salem tells him that he disappointed her and Tyrian takes out his grief on a Beowolf. Yang Xiao Long spray paints her robotic arm yellow and gets ready to leave on her motorcycle. Taiyang Xiao Long arrives to wish her well in person, and ask if she is going to see Raven Branwen, or go after her sister in Mistral. Weiss Schnee sneaks out of the Schnee Family Home with the help of her butler, Klein Seiben. Along the way she overhears Jacques Schnee and James Ironwood arguing about his decision to close the borders of Atlas. Ironwood also mentions that Winter Schnee is in Mistral, reporting that war is about to break out. Hearing that the conversation is concluded and that Ironwood is on his way out, Weiss uses a Glyph to prevent the door from opening. She escapes through a secret passage in the library when Ironwood and Jacques finally break out of his study. Sun Wukong wakes up on a couch in Ghira Belladonna’s study. Blake Belladonna is there, greatly upset about his injury and extolling about this exact thing being why she left the rest of Team RWBY behind. She had learned to love them and misses them every day and hopes that they hate her for leaving them. However, she has to accept the consequences of her own decisions alone. Sun points out that she is not actually being selfless like she thinks. Her friends fight for her because they want to and care. Her shutting them all out hurts more than anything the bad guys could do. He manages to get Blake to laugh when Kali Belladonna falls into the room, clearly having just been eavesdropping. Ghira delivers the news learned from Ilia Amitola’s Scroll that Adam Taurus is planning a repeat of the Fall of Beacon at Haven Academy after overthrowing Sienna Khan. Blake declares that the best course of action is to take the White Fang back into their leadership. Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie run into Kuroyuri to discover that Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc have not been attacked. Ren’s relief is short-lived. The Nuckelavee Grimm shows up seconds later. Transcript }} Characters See Also *Inconsistencies Image Gallery V4 11 00003.png|Cinder's training of mastering her new powers. V4 11 00011.png|Tyrian tries to convince Salem that he poison Qrow. V4 11 00014.png|Tyrian takes out his despair on Beowolf. V4 11 00023.png|Yang receive her bike. V4 11 00024.png|Taiyang ask if she going after her mother or Ruby. V4 11 00031.png|Ironwood threaten Jacque to close teh borders in Altas. V4 11 00041.png|Kelin helps Weiss escaped. V4 11 00045.png|"But I’d do it all again if it meant protecting you." V4 11 00047.png|"My hero." V4 11 00053.png|"We’re going to take it back." V4 11 00058.png|Ren falls in despair after realizing the Grimm that attack his village is here. V4 11 00060.png|The Nuckelavee Grimm appears in Kuroyuri. Video To be filled in when the episode is uploaded to YouTube. Category:Volume 4 Category:Episodes